Hell's Patriots Wiki
Battlefield-3-shot-530x292.jpg|Be Superior Hells Patriots Clan Flag.jpg|Hell's Patriots Clan Flag BF3 tank 01 656x369.jpg|The Great Destroyer Wiki-background|Join the Revolution Welcome to the Hell's Patriots Wiki Hell's Patriots is a PS3/Xbox 360 clan that play Battlefield 3, Halo Reach, Gran Tourismo 5, Dirt 3, Gears of War3, Bad Company 2, Red Dead Redemption, Kill Zone 3, and Left4Dead 2. We support many more, these are the current ones supported. Hell's Patriots has its own currency for example: if you do good deeds with the clan you will earn HP points which are tracked. So if you have HP points you can build a clan map with the help of other clan members or simply. We mostly do matchmaking but we also go by clan vote which means we all vote and the map or game variant that has the most votes will be played. In Halo Reach we have an amazing new map not even released to the public and we welcome you to play. It is DEMO DERBY which includes Grand Stands for those that were eliminated in the derby, and even concession stands. We are so confident in this map that all clan members get the lux seating at the derby. If you see this wikia please send HP FuSi0nZ or BenelliAssassin a friend request and we will discuss full detail rules for admission into Hell's Patriots. We wont make you change your name we show them that we are Hell's Patriots by our skill. We are excited to announce our new youtube page. www.youtube.com/HPgaming100. Here we will feature high quality video of gaming, clan meetings, ect. The youtube should kick off officially by March, maybe even sooner. Any messages or participation will be gladly appreciated. Our clan Motto "WE ARE ALL SUPERIOR" ''-faceoff2000'' Leaders >HP FuSi0nZ (XBL LEADER) >Benelli_ASSASSIN (PSN LEADER) Enemies >Vchapman (PSN) - Reason (Attemps to take over clans.) >RonRules93 (PSN) - Reason (Does not care for clan members and is over confident.) >The_Bode (PSN) - Reason (Can't be in a clan unless he is the leader. So he creates his own clan and turns against you.) >RedZebra333 (PSN) - Reason (Fights with clan members more than actually fighting the clan's enemies.) >Ranger_Bandit (PSN) - Reason (Has horrable leadership skills and does not like friendly advice.) ''Clan Members'' >faceoff2000 (PSN Patriot) >YuckiestSeven2 (XBL Patriot) >BenelliAssassin (XBL Patriot) Clan Rules 1.) No racism. 2.) Dont be immature 3.) No messing with our sessions. 4.) Must speak english to a certain extent. 5.) Don't be over aggressive. 6.) No betrayals. 7.) No modders allowed! 8.) Obey your superiors 9.) Swearing is limited!!!!! 10.) Have fun, we are HP. Clan Members & Ranks ''Clan Ranks:'' HP-Recruit HP-Private 1 HP Point required. HP-Corporal 5 HP Point's required. HP-Sergeant 10 HP Point's required. HP- Officer 30 HP Point's required. HP-Lieutenant 50 HP Point's required. HP-Captain {C 100 HP Point's required. HP-Major 150 HP Point's required. HP-Colonel {C 250 HP Point's requried. HP-General 350 HP Point's required. HP-Patriot (highest possible rank) {C 500 HP Point's required. HP-Leader (rank exclusive to leaders) Promotions may be obtained during clan meetings, favors, challenges, 1v1's, custom games, ect.